God: 1991
by Noctypus
Summary: The Wet Crows are an aspiring new band at the top of the charts. But will drama between the bassist and the drummer ruin their chances at super stardom? Set pre-Camp Rock. Warnings: Language, mentions of drug and alcohol use and sexual references.


God: 1991

Axel Turner was a beautiful person. Everything about him was beautiful. His silky, onyx hair that fell into perfect, cylindrical ringlets all by itself; the flawless natural tan with which he seemed to be born; his impeccably shaved chest…

So, you can't blame Brown Cessario for staring at him while he slept.

It was a little weird, but Brown thought to set his alarm clock ten minutes early. It allowed him to spend a little time watching his boyfriend sleep before officially rolling out of bed. The ungodly second alarm eventually tore Brown away from the staring contest he was having with Axel's nipples and the bassist reluctantly pried himself from his beds warm, loving embrace as he prepared to enter the shower.

* * *

><p>After washing away the "memories" of the events of the night before, Brown exited the steamy coffin of cleanliness with only a single, white towel wrapped snugly around his waist.<p>

"Well, good mornin', sunshine!" Axel had awoken and he was lying on his stomach, apparently waiting for Brown to reenter the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" The drummer's usual crisp, smooth, voice was now muffled and thick with sleep.

Brown leaned against the doorway to the bathroom nonchalantly, "I already told you, love. It's my sister's birthday, so I'm going to my mum and dad's to spend the day with her."

"Oh, yeah…" Axel could be so empty-headed sometimes. But his forgetfulness was kind of endearing, in its own way.

Axel flipped over on his back and stared at the half-nude bassist upside-down as said bassist made his way to the underwear drawer.

"Would you mind turning around? Or closing your eyes or something? I'm completely naked under this, you know," Brown gestured to the towel around his waist as he pulled a pair of purple boxers from the drawer.

"Oh, come on, I saw you naked last night. Quit acting like a little girl." Axel rolled back around on his stomach and smirked arrogantly.

"Whatever," Brown dropped the towel and hastily put on his colorful underwear while doing his best to ignore his boyfriend's perverted gaze.

The bassist ambled to the closet on the other side of the room. He opened the door and scanned through his options; he needed something kind of dressy, but casual… and easy to move around in.

That ruled out the leather pants.

Brown looked through the closet once more before deciding on his tight, plain black v-neck with his tan sport coat and blue skinny jeans. That would work.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Brown got down on one knee so that he and Axel were eye-to-eye and placed a light, chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll miss you," The two musicians smiled and locked their lips together once more.

A significant popping was heard as Axel pulled his mouth away from his lover's gently, "I'll miss you too."

The bassist stood up and blew the drummer a kiss before sauntering away contentedly.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sampson, how do you think The Wet Crows' new album will fare in record sales?"<p>

Axel hated press conferences.

"Zero, is it true that you're separating from the band and going solo?"

But he figured as long as the front man and the manager were the only ones being bombarded with questions, he could deal with it. What would anyone want to ask the drummer anyway?

"Mr. Turner, is it true that you're in an intimate relationship with Mr. Cessario?"

Well, they could ask him that.

The press grew quiet as they awaited Axel's response. The drummer's palms began to sweat and his face grew hot, "Oh…" He wished Brown had been there; he was so much better in front of crowds. Axel let out a nervous laugh, "Brown? No way, we're friends, and that's all." It was a huge lie, but Brown, more than likely, would have done the same thing. Their manager, Sampson, had warned the two of them of what could happen if news got out about their relationship. They might gain a few fans, but they'd lose a lot more. And to Brown, protecting the band's image was more important than going public with his sexuality.

His BS answer seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity for the time being, and the press conference continued without any more complications.

Back at the house, Zero, Scotty and J.C., the other members of the band were being swarmed by easy groupies left and right. Axel made sure

* * *

><p>to distance himself from them as much as possible, as well as making sure to be as intoxicated as possible. And he was succeeding at both until one brave, outlying groupie made her way over to the drummer.<p>

She looked cheap. Her platinum blonde hair had succumbed to dark brown roots. She was way too skinny, which made it even easier to tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her saggy, triangular boobs flapped sluggishly beneath her black tank top as she walked.

"No thank you," Axel was repulsed by the sight of the woman. He wanted her to go away.

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that," She urged, sitting next to the moody drummer.

"Listen, I'm gay, OK? I'm with Brown," Axel snapped in an attempt to avoid confrontation.

"That's not what you said at the press conference."

"I _lied_ at the press conference."

The persistent broad took a beat to come up with a decent response, "A man with a man?" She scoffed, "That doesn't mean anything, that's not real love."

Axel didn't want to believe her, but he always kind of thought that way himself, "That's not true, I love Brown."

The woman ran her fingers through her yellow hair nonchalantly and tilted her head to the side, "You may think you do right now," She cupped Axel's face in her hands and tilted into him, breathing into his nose as she spoke, "but sooner or later, you'll realize that your relationship, your 'love' for Brown, was just a phase. It means nothing, darling."

Her breath, like the words leaving her mouth, was cold and minty. She smelled like cigarettes and hairspray, kind of like his mother. Despite her fashion choice and terrible attitude, her face was rather nice, she had pretty eyes.

Axel had been with women before, many times, actually. But that was long ago, he hadn't felt a woman's body in years. Maybe if he just- No. No, no, no, he was with Brown.

Axel backed away from the blonde's seductive touch.

"_It means nothing, darling."_

Maybe it did mean nothing…

Axel reluctantly cupped the woman's face like she had just done moments ago. He began to caress her neck and shoulders with his curious hands, he felt all around her body in his attempt to remember a woman's touch. He nuzzled the crook of her neck with his hair and silently appreciated her silence and stillness. He turned his head to hers and leaned in carefully before he brushed his lips against hers in an eye-opening kiss.

The heavy amounts of alcohol in his system were clouding his judgment and Axel knew that. He knew that he would regret ever meeting this woman; he knew that Brown meant more to him than a hundred different women.

He knew all the consequences of this fateful encounter, but those pathetic, infamous words still escaped his lips without protest.

"Maybe I could try being with a woman."

* * *

><p>It was around 8:30 A.M. when Brown returned to the house. He clutched a lime green gift bag tightly in his palm as he sprinted up the stairs to Axel's bedroom.<p>

Brown sweetly knocked three times to see if his lover was awake, "Axel?" When he didn't answer, Brown took it as permission to enter, "Axe-"

What the bloody hell?

Axel was asleep, in his bed, next to a… woman?

"Axel!" Brown couldn't believe what was in front of him. There was nothing wrong with their relationship, Brown gave it to him nearly every night. So the one day that Brown goes out of town, he screws some random bitch? The bassist felt his heart drop down to the floor and break into a thousand pieces at his shoes. There was no justifying the drummer's actions. Even if he were going to cheat on Brown, he could've at least had the _decency _to keep it a secret. "Axel! What the hell?"

The drummer entered into a mild state of consciousness while the absolute worst hangover of his life hit him in every part of his body. "Ehh…?" Axel looked over at the blonde, naked broad sleeping next to him, "Oh, shit! Brown, I'm sorry. I can explain, I promise."

Out of nowhere, the mysterious, home wrecking woman decided to join the conscious world as well, "Hello…"

"Hey, Dani… uh, whatever your name is, you really need to leave," Axel didn't want to see this woman ever again. He might have been seduced by her the night before, but that was the night before.

The woman moaned in annoyance before complying with the drummer's demands and leaving the room with her clothes bunched up in her arms, "Bye Axel, Bye… Brown…"

Brown dropped the gift bag he was holding on the ground and crossed his arms, "I'm waiting for your explanation."

"I was really drunk, Brown, I promise. She seduced me; I don't even remember half of it. But I feel terrible, and it'll never happen again. I'm ready to make it up to you." Axel looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry."

"She 'seduced' you? Is that what happened?" Brown was irate, "How could you do that to me, Axel?"

Axel didn't know how he could've been so stupid, "I'm sorry." The shameful drummer couldn't think of anything else to say. Nothing could express the amount of pure regret seeping out of every pore in his body.

"Listen, if you do this when I'm gone for _one_ day, what are you going to do when I'm gone for a week?"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't even look at you right now."

Axel heard the door slam and looked up to find that Brown was no longer in his room.

* * *

><p>The drummer laid pitifully in his bed until his curiosity got the best of him. What was in that gift bag?<p>

Axel managed to scrape up enough will power to drag his body over to the edge of the bed. He reached over sheepishly and grasped the neon bag setting on the floor. The anguished drummer pulled apart the tight, braided colorless handles of the bag and stared in awe.

Inside the bag was a round, smooth crystal ball; Axel clutched it delicately and lifted it out of the bag.

It was a snow globe.

There was a cute little replica of a drum set on the inside with glitter swirling all over the place and a tiny bass guitar was setting lazily on the side. Hot, salty tears dripped from the corners of his eyes.

"What the fuck did I do?"

* * *

><p>The intro began flawlessly. Scotty strumming was timed perfectly, J.C. picking was superb, Brown's bass playing stayed unnoticed, although appreciated. Everything was going just fine, until Axel started drumming.<p>

He came in too early and that messed up his timing in general. He started drumming too fast, then too slow, he just couldn't connect. Within a few seconds, Axel halted his beating altogether. The band noticed immediately.

"Sorry guys," Axel apologized sheepishly, "I fucked up…"

"You got that right," Brown mumbled hatefully.

Zero sighed in annoyance at both of the musicians. Why couldn't they just get along for the sake of the band? For just _one_ rehearsal? "It's OK Axel. But you guys, save the drama for later, OK?"

"There wouldn't be any drama if it weren't for mister fucking screw-up… fucking… screwing up all the time." Brown said without thinking.

"Brown, are you high? You're the one who's been sucking all morning. I've messed up, like, twice." Axel crossly ran his fingers threw his angry mop of hair.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Will you just get _over _it, Brown?" Axel snapped, "It's been weeks since it happened. Stop making me feel like shit all the time!"

"I can't stand the sight of you." The irate bassist hissed.

"Then one of you is going to have to leave the band." Zero interrupted, "We can't work with both of you, because we can't get anything done."

"Axel, it was your fault you guys broke up." Scotty interjected, wanting to put his two cents into the conversation.

J.C. nodded in agreement.

"Well, Axel, I'm sorry, you're a great drummer but, the band can't handle all this fighting shit. You're out." Zero decided reluctantly.

Axel couldn't believe it. He was out of the band, what would he do? He didn't even graduate from high school. The drummer looked down at the floor and made a huge effort to swallow his tears. "OK. I understand."

Everyone in the band instantaneously felt remorse for their decision. But it was done. Axel was out.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Brown called as Axel sauntered pitifully away from the studio.<p>

Axel turned around, secretly hopeful that maybe it was all a joke and Brown was going to kiss him passionately before asking him to come back to him. That only made it worse.

"I'm…" Brown began to say to the forlorn drummer, "Goodbye, Axel," the bassist briefly mourned the loss of the heartfelt speech he couldn't say as he turned around and walked away without a sign of regret.

* * *

><p>AN:Camp Rock fan fiction… fun stuff.

This sucks but I was in a rush to finish before I got back to Kensucky. I also wanted to do a final draft before I posted but, whatever. You can kind of see how I get lazier with my writing throughout the fic. Haha.

Anyways… Scotty, J.C., Sampson and Zero are all OCs because there is hardly any information about Wet Crows anywhere in the canon. I didn't even know what instrument Axel played! I, personally, think he's more of a rhythm guitar guy, but I decided on drummer because 'the bassist and the drummer' sounds better than 'the bassist and the rhythm guitarist' in my opinion. I know it probably doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.


End file.
